Una día inolvidable concurso 14 de Feb'10
by Nyp
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Nexus y Denise,en donde Nexus hara que ese dia sea inolvidable,junto con la ayuda de su hermanito menor Ronin , los chicos y el maestro Splinter.


"**Un día inolvidable"**

La luz de las luciérnagas invade el mismo lugar como lo hizo hace un año, la luna brillaba con la misma intensidad y las estrellas ocupaban el mismo lugar. Aquella noche tus grandes ojos resplandecían como la intensidad del fuego, aun recuerdo tu hermosa sonrisa, tu rostro lleno de felicidad cuando te entregue aquella rosa que no se comparaba con tu belleza, recuerdo que brincaste a mis brazos justo en el momento que te pedí que fueras mi novia…este sentimiento no tiene límites. Ya ha pasado un año desde aquella noche que te pedí que fueras mi novia, por un año hemos sido novios y somos felices, hoy 14 de Febrero se cumple el año… y que creen no tengo nada.

Corriendo de un lado para el otro, estoy preparando todo (o eso parecía) para el gran día. En la guarida los chicos: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo, me veían corre como desesperado.

-Hey Nexus, ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas?- decía Leonardo mientras se acercaba a mí para tomarme el hombro y tranquilizarme.

-No puedo tranquilizarme, dentro de poco va a venir Denise y yo no tengo nada preparado para esta noche- Entré en más pánico.

-¿Eh? ¿No está Denise aquí? ¿Dónde está?- decía Leonardo confundido, ya que la había visto en la mañana.

-Mi hermanito Ronin, me hizo el favor de entretenerla mientras yo preparo todo.- Me decepcioné a mi mismo de no tener nada.

Leonardo solo se me quedo mirando y luego me sonrió, me dio unos golpecitos en el caparazón y con una cara sin preocupación dijo:

-Hahaha no te preocupes Nexus, nosotros te ayudaremos para que este aniversario sea inolvidable para ti y Denise- volteo a ver a sus hermanos y ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro lo reafirmaban, se veía su entusiasmo en ayudar.

-Muy bien hermanos, tenemos que preparar todo. Donny y Raph vayan con Nexus y ayuden a tener todo listo para esta noche. Mikey y yo iremos con Denise y Ronin para ganar tiempo.-

-¡¡¡Sí!!!~ - Todos alzaron sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

Denise y Ronin estaban en una azotea. Ronin estaba jugando con su peluche favorito mientras que Denise lo ve con ternura, en eso ve que vienen Mikey y Leo ellos saludaban mientras se acercaban.

-Hola ¿qué hacen?- pregunta Leo mientras se sentaba a lado de Denise. Ronin volteaba y se le quedaba viendo, después de un tiempo le sonríe.

-Estoy jugando con Denise- Le muestra el peluche de Nexus que tiene. Mikey solo sonríe al ver la expresión de ternura de la tortuguita.

-Leo, se pueden quedar tú y Mikey con Ronin un rato, me gustaría ir con Nexus-

-¡No~!-Gritaba Leo mientras se levantaba de golpe, tomándola de la mano para que no se fuera.

-¡ah~! Hahaha , veras es que al parecer Ronin quiere estar contigo- Leo busca desesperadamente la ayuda de Ronin con la mirada, para su suerte este voltea y lo ve, se levanta y corre hacia donde esta Denise.

-¡No~! Yo quiero estar con Denise.- la tortuguita se echo a llorar. Denise se puso triste y lo cargo.

-Está bien, pero no llores- drásticamente la expresión de Ronin cambio.

En la guarida el maestro Splinter trata de meditar pero al parecer era imposible ya que había mucho ruido, Donatello, Raphael y Nexus estaban buscando las cosas para la gran noche, entre todo ese escándalo se oye el gran golpe de una puerta…era el maestro Splinter que al parecer no se veía de buen humor.

-oh! Sensei, perdón por todo este escándalo, pero estamos buscando unas cosas para la gran noche de Nexus y Denise- le decía Don mientras llevaba unas cajas a una mesa.

-Recuerde Sensei, hoy cumplen el año de ser novios- le decía Raph mientras buscaba unos cerillos. En eso se acerca me acerco con el Sensei con una pequeña reverencia.

-Lo siento maestro Splinter por tanto ruido pero necesitamos cosas-

El maestro Splinter se le queda viendo y después le muestra una sonrisa.

-Nexus, no necesitas grandes objetos materiales para hacer feliz a una chica, para poder conquistarlas necesitas solo una cosa y este es un sentimiento sin límites y claro que esta demostrado. En este momento ella está sola, en una fecha importante para ella, si de verdad la amas deja todo esto y pasa el tiempo con ella.- sabias palabras del maestro Splinter, dejaron a Raph, Donny y a mí con la boca abierta.

El Sensei tenía razón me la he estado pasando todo el día preparando todo para una noche, mientras que ella está con mi hermano y en nuestro día especial…

-tch, no lo voy a permitir… muchas gracias Sensei- me retiro a toda velocidad en busca de mi novia.

Estaban jugando con Ronin, en eso voltea Leo y me saluda con la mano.

-Hey Nexus por aquí.- me aproximo lentamente, estaba tratando de recuperar mi aliento. Denise me ve voltea ver con esos hermosos ojos cafés.

-Denise, fui un tonto, estaba tratando de preparar todo para esta noche pero, me di cuenta que no estaba contigo….tú eres la razón por la que celebramos este día.- Aunque no hubiera estrellas sus ojos resplandecían hermosamente, te tome para cargarte en mis brazos, todos se quedaron con una expresión de "¿qué paso aquí?" antes de salir de esa azotea, volteo a verlos.

-Gracias por todo, chicos-

-Hahaha no tienes nada de que agradecer Nexus, para eso están los amigos.- dice Mikey mientras yo me les quedo mirando felizmente y regreso a ver a Denise.

-My lady, haré que este día sea inolvidable para los dos.-

El manto oscuro toma su lugar en el cielo, el hermoso destello se colocan donde deben, y la luna volvió a brillar hermosamente otro año más. Denise miraba la noche, mientras yo… yo veía a Denise, tome su hermosa mejilla, la mire fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco mis labios se posaron en los suyos. Luego lentamente me acerque a su oído y le susurre con clareza "Te amo".

Aquel día fue inolvidable para los dos.

*El personaje Denise que aparece en esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la creadora Denise, y las Tortugas Ninjas tampoco son de mi propiedad. Los personajes Nexus y Ronin si son de mi propiedad.


End file.
